RWBY Team Ginger
by Outcast's redeemer
Summary: Join team Ginger as they go though beacon being heroes and slaying monsters. Rated T for some crude Jokes and minor language. Cover image needed.


**RWBY Team Ginger**

 **I own nothing. Rooster Teeth owns it all save for the idea of the names of a few weapons.**

* * *

In an isolated town, not too far from the City of Vale stood the home of the Arc family. The patriarch of the family stood silently watching as his only son fought his wife in a tournament style duel. The result of which would decide whether his son would continue his path as a Huntsmen or live his life as his mother wished. Either way the older Arc would be proud of his son. The middle of his children and while not the most gifted, easily the best fighter out of them.

He watched, invested on how well the young Arc handled a stronger and more exercised huntress. In terms of speed and agility his wife held that advantage. However, in terms of swordsmanship, tactical thinking and stamina. His son outweighed even him. Having two sword masters teaching him did wonders for the boys' skill.

When Jaune first told them he wanted to be a hunter, they were both firmly against it fearing that his lack of natural talent would limit on how far he could go. But the boy was stubborn as an Arc should be. And when it came down to it he and his wife had two choices. Either refuse to train him and risk alienating him or worse force him to do something stupid and foolish like forging transcripts or they could yield and train him under the condition that he had to beat both in one on one combat before he turned seventeen.

It seemed like both he and his wife had forgotten the true strength of an Arc's will to overcome any challenge.

Every morning Jaune would awake to be trained by him and be tutored in studies by his mother before she took charge of the evening combat sessions. For seven years, this continued, leading to the days before his birthday when they would have a yearly match to test his abilities and see if he would uphold his side of the wager.

Last year Jaune had bested him in combat.

With a yell of a young girl the fight ended. This year he had bested his mother.

The elder Arc stepped up to his son with a smile as he engulfed him in a hug. "You have done well Jaune." He told the boy.

Jaune returned the embrace with gusto. "Thanks dad." He whispered into the crook of his neck.

The two released as the matriarch of the family stepped up with tears in her eyes. "Promise me that you will return to me. Please." She choked out.

Jaune pulled his blade out, and knelt, the blade resting with the point firmly in the dirt. "I swear to you on my name as an Arc. I will come home."

She choked out a sob as she knelt in front of him and engulfed him in her embrace. The seven girls surrounding them doing the same. The girls begun to giggle as they felt the large arms wrap around them as the elder Arc embraced his family.

A week later the father and mother of Jaune Arc stood watching as he walked to the local airship docks each with a look of both dread and pride. "Should we have told him?" the matriarch asked the father.

"And give him an even more bloated ego?" he answered with an amused chuckle. "No, it is best for him not to know of his lineage. Remember when I bragged about it?"

"I remember you getting turned down left and right until some dumb blonde decided it was cute." She retorted.

"Funny I always thought she was a genius because she married into royalty instead of dating the common peasants."

She laughed as she leaned to steal his lips. "Jaune is on his path he chosen, the girls are at school… how about a reward for a job well done?" she asked as she stroked his stubble on his chin.

"As you wish my queen." Came his husky reply.

* * *

 **Two months later**

Under normal circumstances the small landing platforms of Patch were rarely used. No one really traveled to the small island unless they wanted to vacation along the beaches, or if they were students at Signal. Today, however, was the day when the next generation of hunters in training started their journeys to become the next hunters. With the Patch air platforms being one of several meeting points in the kingdom of Vale, it was understandably packed.

For most it was an exciting feeling waiting for the call to board the air ship that would take them to Beacon Academy. For Jaune Arc, however, it was a time of frustration trying to figure out where the hell his air sickness pills were. He and his family all shared one flaw, and that was air sickness. If it wasn't for his father offering his own from when he was a hunter, Jaune would have had a horrible time. He didn't need some jerk making fun of his ailment. Until someone has it they have no right to judge.

With a relieved sigh, he found his salivation and immediately took his recommended dose of three pills to stop his stomach from unleashing hell.

As soon as he drank the last of his water, he turned to watch the rest of the future students of Beacon mill about. He made sure to categorize each and every one of them by their visible weapons and clothing. Flashy would be the word that came to mind. It would have made him feel inadequate if not for his armor's strength and reliability. The Vale military cloak given to him by his uncle was also more reliable than the (cough) revealing clothing of his fellow students.

" _All Beacon applicants please report to platform A-1. Repeat. All Beacon applicants report to platform A-1. Final boarding has now started."_ Oh well… the blond patted the pills in his pocket At least he won't throw up.

Unfortunately for him, what he didn't see was the expiration date on the bottle.

/-/

Once inside he spied two girls, the first reminding him of his older sister had she been… busty… the other was a young girl no older than his first younger sister. At first, he was confused on why a girl as young as her would be on a transport to Beacon, he stopped that train of the thought when he remembered several stories his father told him of exceptional students moving forward in their studies when he was a student.

Unfortunately, his train of thought derailed when the ship started to rise. He grasped the railings as he felt dizziness overtake him. "No I took the sickness pills!" he whispered to himself. He leaned on the railing to steady himself as he waited for the spinning to ease, but that just made it worse. He frantically looked around and saw the restroom past the two girls

He took off, hoping to get there before he made a fool of himself. Unfortunately for him, he didn't make it in time and started to gag.

 **Gurgle**

He threw his hands over his mouth to stop it but some slipped out and splashed on the blond girl's boots. Hell, would freeze before was he going to stay there and get a verbal lashing from her because of that. Moving faster, he slipped into the restroom just in time to hear the girl scream out in disgust.

After emptying his stomach and intestines of anything that could escape, he stopped and looked at the reflection of himself. 'that could had gone better. So much for a good first impression ….' He thought to himself as he turned on the faucet.

He lowered the hood reviling his pricing blue eyes and shaggy mop of blond hair that ran down the back of his neck in a small ponytail. His mother had hated that he wanted to grow out his hair. But relented once she saw how beautiful it looked. Still she let him rebel in his own way. Good thing too since his father hated the damn thing. Always said that long hair is a weakness that most fighters exploit… unless it's against those with those weird hair semblances.

After what seemed like an eternity cooped up in the toilet he felt the ship come to a halt. Jaune took a final look over to the mirror before pulling his hood over his head and exited the small restroom back into the main passenger deck.

He ignored the stares and whispers directed at him from the other hunters in training and continued along with the flow of people out into the landing platform attached to Beacon. In the corner of his vision he saw the two girls talking off to the side. He slowed down deciding to watch how the younger one would handle the older kids, still slightly curious on why she was there.

Watching the young girl hop back and forth gushing over the weapons designed by other students brought a smile to his face. She reminded him of another weapon loving girl he grew up with. Of course, being the brother he was, she had been the first he had shown his weapons too. It's not often when you see a hunter using traditional weapons instead of the more high-tech versions. His reasoning for using them was unlike the more advanced weapons used was that his older weapons would keep going even if he had no aura or ammo to fight with.

First was his bow, Verum Volatum. A compact bow with two small blades made out dust at the ends for close combat if his other blades were unable to be drawn, the first of which being his family's heirloom, Crocea Mors, reforged to be just as effective as it was a century ago. The Heavy cross guard and long hilt giving the old blade a more knightly look then he first realized. Funny considering that the sheath folded out into a kite shield. Next was his father's dagger, Pugio. At seven inches, it was nothing special except that it was as old as Crocea. Last were the first weapons of his mother, Lex and Ordo. The twin blades were not nearly as old but still had seen more combat than most of his other friends' weapons combined.

Jaune's smile fell when the older girl ran off with a group of people, leaving the younger girl spinning there alone. He grimaced when the young girl collapsed onto a cart full of boxes. He shook his head with a sigh. The two were probably sisters judging by how the older one acted.

He tilted his head sideways when a girl dressed in white stormed up the young girl. As the older girl neared, Jaune fought down the maternal instinct to protect the young girl and waited to see what would happen. His eyes narrowed as he watched as the elder girl began to yell and scream at the girl who could have been his sister. That continued for a few minutes until something happened.

"AHCHOO!" **BOOM!**

He covered his face as an explosion ignited, sending dust and rock everywhere. He had to blink at that. He couldn't believe it. It seemed too comical to be real and yet it happened. She exploded via sneeze. He smirked in amusement. It's not every day someone explodes because of a sneeze.

He turned his attention back to Ruby and Whitey as another girl dressed in black and white clothes strolled up to them. Now he hadn't undergone years of relentless homeschooling mixed with his regular studies just to forget what he learned. And what he knew was that this girl was dangerous and she was hiding something.

When he saw Whitey huff and storm off he assumed that it was caused by what the new girl said. He crossed his arms when she also left. The younger girl, whose attention was still on Whitey turned around only to sigh and fall on her back in defeat. Jaune sighed as he saw that she wasn't getting up any time soon. That was bad because his father had told him about the opening speech that was mandatory. 'Whelp… time to make sure she's not broken.' He thought with a shake of his head.

With that thought in mind he stepped up to where she lay. "Hey." He began. "You Ok?" He asked as he offered his hand.

She looked up at him in confusion and a hint of curiosity. Slowly she took his hand. Effortlessly he lifted her up. "Aren't you the guy who puked on the ship?" Jaune's eye twitched.

Five minutes and one agonizing discussion about motion sickness later the two hunters in training found themselves walking in the court yard. "All I'm saying is that air sickness is a common thing in most villages that mostly use ground or water transportation." Came the voice of Jaune Arc.

The red hooded girl threw up her arms. "Jeez! I'm sorry alright. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind!" She shouted out before sticking out her tongue like a child.

He smirked. "Well what if I call you Crater Face?" he asked teasingly.

She stuttered a few times before turning away embarrassed. "Heh heh heh…" he sniggered. After a few more stepped and faced her. "Well my name is Jaune Alexander Arc. Long, sharp, Grimm fear it."

"Do they?" She asked.

He smiled. "Don't know… they never last long for me to ask them."

She giggled at the lame joke. "Well nice to meet you Jaune. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

A pregnant silence fell upon them until the girl broke it when she pulled her weapon out, saying "So I got this.'

Jaune not having seen a lot of shifting weapons was more than a little surprised at the sheer size of the monstrosity that was before him. "Wow… is that a scythe?" he asked amazement mixed with a hint of confusion.

The girl's eyes glowed with excitement as she added. "It's also A high caliber Sniper rife."

He blinked at that. "That seems a little extreme don't you think?" he said, his head tilted to the side.

She grew into herself a little before saying, "yeah… I may have gone a little overboard with it. But I'm a weapon's nut. And when Signal lets you do whatever you want when designing your weapons… heheheh… I may have over done it a little." She perked back up before asking. "So, what do you have?"

Jaune smiled. "Well nothing as complicated as that, But I have this. I call it Verum Volatum." He said as he pulled out a triangular shaped box. Ruby watched as he pressed a lever causing the box to unfold into a compact bow with a quiver attached to the underside.

"Wow. A bow! What else does it do?" She asked, leaning close to him.

He was taken back by her proximity "Uh… well I did build it with two dust blades for close quarters if I can't get my other weapons."

Ruby attached herself to his arm as she squealed. "You have more than one!?"

He forced down his instinctive reaction to free his arm and nodded. Jaune folded his bow and placed it back in the crook of his back. He took a step back all the while pulling out his mother's blades from his right sheathe. Spreading his feet, he swung the single blade in a wide arc before snapping them into their individual blades finishing his arc with the right blade pointed towards the ground as the left blade faced the sky. "These are Lex and Ordo," he said with a smile.

She gushed at the sight of the twin curved blades. "So cool!"

Jaune smirked as he tossed Ordo into the air before twisting his body around on his left foot. As Ordo flew, Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors and the sheath from his belt and attached it to his left forearm before pointing Lex to the sky catching Ordo on the small latch and spinning it until it snapped into place. As Jaune started back to face Ruby, he jerked the arm that held the sheath up into the sky launching Crocea Mors into the air at the same time as he sheathed the twin blades back into their home. The blond knight smirked as he finished his spin, catching his ancestral blade and finishing his stance in a crouch. Still smirking, Jaune flicked a small button on the sheath turning it into a shield with two golden Arcs shining in the sunlight.

Ruby's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the display of control. "W-wow."

Jaune stood and returned his sword back into the shield before shrinking it back down to the sheath form and placing it back on his belt under his cloak. "That was Crocea Mors. And my last one is-" he started as he reached up into his clock and simply pulled out a dagger. "Pugio."

"Aww! He so cute!" Ruby couldn't help but cover her mouth as red began to seep onto her cheeks.

Jaune let out a laugh as he agreed. "Yeah he's cute. But also, reliable. Can't count the times he saved my life. You can never have enough weapons. Arc warrior creed lesson seventeen."

"Huh. You have a creed?" Ruby asked.

"Heh" Jaune chuckled as he sheathed the small blade into its holster. "Well sort of. The Arc family code has roughly six hundred rules ranging from table manners to combat. Me and my family mostly use it for the combat sections… but it does help when we meet a high and mighty noble…" He scoffed. "Bunch of jerks if you ask me."

She chuckled. "… So… where are we going?"

Jaune stopped med step. "I thought you were leading the way?"

The two shared a look before Ruby motioned her arm back the way they came. "come on… let's find out where everyone else is."

"Humph. You'd think that they'd have a map or something." Jaune said as he began walking along side Ruby, causing her to giggle.

* * *

Once inside the main auditorium Jaune noticed the blond girl from before. He nudged Ruby on her shoulder. "Hey your sister's waving you."

Ruby blinked. "Not many people guess we're sisters." She said curiously.

He waved it off. "I have seven sisters. I know how sisters act around each other."

"S-seven!?" she shouted. "I can barely handle one!" She latched onto his arm. "Tell me your secrets!"

He grabbed his sides as he began to laugh. "I-I will. But not n-now. You sister has that over protective face on her." He continued to snicker as Ruby turned to look over to where Yang stood with a murderous expression.

"Yikes… better get over there and cool her down before she goes on a rampage. See ya!" she yelled out as she disappeared in a flurry of roses.

Jaune smirked at her retreating form as he turned to walk into the mass of future students unaware of the figure standing off to the side staring into the back of his head.

* * *

To be honest, Yang had started to worry about Ruby once she didn't show up after the rest of the students. But after waving her down to join her instead of staying with Vomit Boy, which she wanted to "thank" by the way, her worries had all gone away. She bumped Ruby on the shoulder. "How's your first day going little sister?" She asked in a teasing manner.

Ruby turned to glare at the older blond. "You mean once you ditched me and I exploded?"

Yang cringed. "Yikes. Meltdown already?" she commented with a small grin

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school." Ruby said as she started to fiddle with her hair as she recalled the explosion and evil white witch. "There was fire… and I-I think some Ice…"

Yang's grin grew. "Are you being sarcastic?"

The red hooded girl rolled her eyes. "I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage. And she yelled at me, then I sneezed, and then I exploded!" she looked down. "And then she yelled again and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me…"

"You!" came said crabby girls voice.

Ruby jumped into Yang's arms with the startled shout of, "Oh God it's happening again!"

"You're lucky you didn't blow us off the face of the cliff!" She continued to scold the young redhead.

"Oh, my God. You really exploded." Yang said in a monotone surprised voice.

"It was an accident." She yelled as she jumped from Yang's arms to face the white dressed crab. "It was an accident!" Ruby stopped talking once whitey pulled out a pamphlet. "What's this?"

As soon as Whitey started talking Ruby felt her eyes go cross as she tried to follow what the white-haired girl was saying. Even Yang felt a drain on her brain as she struggled to listen to what ever this girl was saying. When she stopped, Ruby could only ask a simple, "what?"

"You really want to make it up to me?" She asked, irritated.

"Totally!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Read this and never speak to me again." She said in a dead serious voice.

"Aright then… Look you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you two start over?" Yang said playing the third party.

Ruby smiled brightly. "Got it Yang." She coughed into her fist before holing out her opposite hand. "Hello Weiss. I'm Ruby. Would you like to hang out sometime? Go shopping; buy school supplies?" the young girl asked awkwardly.

Weiss gave her a deadpanned stare before making an obvious fake smile appear on her lips. "Oh! Then we can do all sorts of things. Like paint our nails and talk about cute boys like tall, blond and skinny over there!" she said as she pointed to where Jaune stood observing them.

Yang looked over to see that it was the same boy as before. She smirked as he folded his arms across his chest, clearly not liking the comment.

Ruby smiled as she cried out. "Really?" Yang cringed at her younger sister's lack of sarcastic understanding.

Weiss dropped her fake smile with a very cold. "No."

Before they could continue arguing, a cough brought their attention to where a green suited man was standing on stage. "I will keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And once you finish here you plan on dedicating your life to the protection of the people." Yang shuffled uncomfortably. "But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will only get you so far. It's up to you to take the first step." With that he stepped back and allowed the woman next to him to take the mic.

The three girls shared concerned glances with one another. "That was something…"

Ruby opened her mouth to agree but was stopped by Jaune's voice. "Yeah, I heard more motivational speeches from my dead grandpa."

Weiss let out a shriek as she jumped around and drew her rapier to face the threat that dare sneak up on her.

Jaune seeing the threat reacted by instinct and drew his dagger blocking Weiss's blade an inch from his face. The four of them blinked at the show of speed. Jaune coughed. "W-well you see Ruby? Saved my life again. What do you know."

Weiss instantly removed her rapier from where it was locked with Jaune's as red began to seep into her cheeks as she tried to apologies.

Jaune sighed as he sheathed the dagger. Curse his light stepping. He could have lost an eye if he wasn't on par with his reaction time. "No need for apologies Miss Schnee. No harm done."

"Oh… well glad to know that someone knows who I am." She scoffed in Ruby's direction.

Jaune tightened his fist. "Though to be honest shaking around dust containers is something to apologies for."

The white-haired girl blinked as she turned to face the tall blond. "E-excuse me?" she asked dumbstruck.

Jaune pointed to the boxes next to her. "Dust." He began. "should not be stored in containers loosely transported. There are hundreds of cases where dust has caused significant damage to one's person and property due to mishandling of dust. Like earlier when Ruby sneezed. Her aura activated because of the damage the dust shards in the air caused to her lungs and nose. The result was an explosion." Weiss's eyes shot opened. As did Ruby's. "You are lucky that her aura was strong enough to withstand the blast." Jaune's eyes narrowed. "If not, you would have been charged with involuntary manslaughter of a minor. Likely found guilty if the rumors of the Schnee name are true."

"I-I" Weiss stuttered for a moment before turning to Ruby. "I'm terribly sorry for that Miss Rose. Please forgive me." She said as quickly as possible before briskly walking away.

Ruby was wide eyed as she began to shake. "I-I could have died!" she screamed. She began to hyperventilate.

"Ruby." Jaune started calmly as he placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I was lying. I have no idea why your sneeze caused an explosion." He said as he began to laugh.

She blinked at him before punching him in the shoulder. "Owwie!" only to hit hard metal. "That really hurt!"

Jaune chuckled. "Is that any way to treat someone who just made the Wiess Queen disappear?"

"Ha! Good one!" Yang shouted as she wrapped an arm around Jaune's neck. "I like your puns Vomit boy!"

Jaune rolled his eyes and replied. "Thank you for appreciating my humor Goldie locks." Ruby's eyes grew into dinner plates.

She grinned as she turned to Ruby. "Looks like you just have to bear with us Ruby."

Ruby let out a pained groan at the possibilities of two Yang's. "Why!" she wined.

* * *

For Jaune, sleep was a time for comfort for safety and for security. As such wearing his bunny onesie made from a joint effort of his sisters and mother was as logical as sleeping in boxers. To be honest it was a little snug. What can you expect from wearing something made three years ago? He wasn't the scraggly thin and tall fourteen-year-old in the middle of puberty anymore. He was a hunter in training, with all the muscle to speak for himself instead of boasting like other meat heads.

As soon as Jaune stepped out of the changing rooms he was met with stares. A few of them chuckled. The rest were silent as they watched the onesie bound god walk past them.

Jaune nodded towards Yang whose cheeks were red and she quickly turned away. 'Maybe she's sick' The blond Knight thought to himself. He turned to look at the other guys of the room to find that they were looking at their arms and legs longingly. (Just think Green Arrow in a tight fitting blue bunny onesie you'll thank me later) After walking to the far wall he shuffled into his bag and quickly fell asleep, oblivious to all the hushed gossip that were spread around the other students.

* * *

Ruby glanced at her sister with a curious expression, unable to gage what Yang was feeling. "You alright Yang?"

The blond boxer blinked as she fought to repress the blush that would not leave. "Y-Yeah… I- I'm fine."

Yang turned to continue the conversation from earlier only to spy Ruby's teasing smirk. "You like him~" Ruby sang.

Yang scoffed. "I'm here to learn how t-to fight not for the eye candy." She bit her lip knowing the lie she told was absolute garbage.

"Say's the girl who silently watched "Vomit Boy" walk out in a onesie and show up all the other meat heads." Ruby giggle as she pointed to where several of the guys were crying into the arms of others. "looks like someone has a cru~ush."

Yang folded her arms. "Nope! But I can't say about the other girls though…" she said under her breath as she looked around spying on the other girls and their predatory gazes that led to the far wall where Jaune lay sleeping. She paused before a small flame twinkled in her eye. "You know… you might want to hurry."

"Why's that?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Someone might take him from you~." She sang back.

"Why would they do that?" Ruby asked sounding hurt. "he can be all our friends."

Yang sighed as she threw her head onto the pillow with a soft thump. "HMMHM HHHM!"

"What?" Ruby asked as she leant towards Yang.

The blond bombshell shot up and glared at her younger sister. "I said never mind!" She crossed her arms as she rolled away. "What were we talking about before?"

Ruby pointed her finger into the air. "That I'm down to zero friends?"

Yang scoffed. "Vomit Boy has been upgraded to one and a half friends."

"Why?"

"You'll understand when you're older." Yang said tiredly.

"Hey! I am plenty old enough! I drink milk!" Ruby stated proudly.

"If you're that hung up on it why not make some new ones?" Yang said as if it was easy. She scanned the room before her eyes fell onto a safe opportunity. "There's one! Let's go!" She said as she shot to her feet and grabbing a panicking Ruby before dragging her off to where the girl was writing porously in a book."

"Hiya!" Yang greeted.

The girl to let out a shriek as she threw her book into the air. "What!? She asked franticly looking around before her eyes landed on the blond and red duo before her. "Uh… Hi?" she said uncertain. A moment later the book she was writing on fell in between them. The girls' eyes grew wide as she quickly snatched it and placed it behind her before pulling out her book from before. "Ahem… Hello." She greeted, more collected than before.

The two sisters shared a look before Yang pushed Ruby forward.

The young girl grew into herself as the girl in black roamed her eyes over her. "Uh hi. I'm Ruby." She said.

The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you Ruby. My name's Blake." Silence returned with a vengeance.

Ruby turned around to look at Yang with a panicked expression. The blond simply smiled and gave her sister two thumbs up. "So…you like to read?" she asked as she turned back to the raven-haired girl.

"Yes." Came the one word reply.

Ruby cringed yet forced herself to continue. "What's it about?" She asked. At Blake's questioning look Ruby clarified. "Your book."

Blake gave her a small smile. "It's about a man with two souls each fighting for control."

Ruby smiled as her shoulders relaxed. "I love stories. The heroes, good vs evil… ordinary people saving the day. Yang used to read to me every night. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to become a Huntress; to help people."

Blake smiled. "That's very noble of you." Her smile fell as she looked down. "But the world doesn't work like that."

Ruby gave Blake a sad smile. "But that's why we're here right? To help in any way we can?"

Blake stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding, "Yes… I guess that is why we are here."

Their discussion was interrupted by Yang who wrapped her arm around Ruby's neck. "See another friend Ruby! Now you're at one and a half."

Before Ruby could counter her older sister the shrill sounding voice of Weiss Schnee broke though the silence. "What is going on over here?! People are tryi-You!" she shouted her voice mixed between anger and fear."

Yang glared at the girl as she squared her shoulders. "What you have a problem?"

Ruby shoved her way in-between the two and whispered. "Yang she's right. People are trying to sleep!"

Blake rolled her eyes as she blew out her candle shrouding them in darkness.

* * *

It was early when Jaune woke up. While he was aware that normal kids did not wake up a few hours before sunrise, he really didn't care. Years of waking up early and preparing breakfast for his family and starting his daily chores before going through with school and training had left him unable to get more than seven hours of sleep max.

He sat up and glanced around to view his surroundings. Now, seeing as he was a big brother of four, he was used to seeing the strange sleeping positions that happened from time to time. You'd think that because of that, he would be immune to them. Nope. He held back a chuckle at seeing the dozens of students who were still fast asleep in the glorious REM sleep poses. Not even the graceful Weiss Schnee was immune to it as her rear end was high into the air as drool pooled on her pillow.

Silently he packed up his gear and walked to the locker rooms. Once he found his locker, a task that took a good thirty minutes for some ungodly reason, he packed up and prepared to take his shower. That is where he found the first problem since coming to Beacon. It was co-ed. Now being one of two guys in a house full of women you are bound to walk in on a lot of things. As such he was immune to the female body… however it was easier to ignore when the body belonged to your sister or brother than a random hot blond. Jaune had to fight down the blush at the thought of a wet Yan- 'Not helping!' Jaune shook his head clear of the images by thinking of killing Grimm. After a few moments, he smiled, relived. He took a step but stopped as he looked down. 'The hell?'

After his shower, the blond proceeded to do his morning routines of shaving, trimming and grooming in preparation for the day. It was a habit that his father instilled into his life the very moment he allowed him to start training to become a huntsman. Saying to the young blond, _"Jaune, the first step of every journey is getting dressed."_ At first it was confusing. Why would proper grooming be necessary in hunting Grimm? His father then explained that Huntsmen were symbols of hope and living up to that symbol was just as important as actually hunting the Grimm and keeping the peace.

Jaune made the connection when he had neglected his training sword. A dull blade is a danger to all but a sharp blade is only dangerous to the targets of the person who wields it.

With a satisfied smile, the blue-eyed warrior decided to leave his hood down and left the washroom just as certain white haired snob entered. He smiled as he held the door and greeted her with a polite "Miss Schnee."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing as she walked into the wash room. Jaune chuckled as he continued to where the cafeteria was. As he passed the rest of the students he noticed an excitable ginger jumping around a stoic raven haired boy. Even though everyone going to sleep at nine, effectively providing everyone with more than eight hours of sleep, the poor boy looked like he would have accepted deaths offer to sleep some more if he ever had that opportunity. Jaune smiled knowing the pain of never getting enough sleep. He didn't need to bother reminding you as of why.

As he entered the cafeteria he had to pause as he gazed at the food laid out. "Huh… For a combat school, you'd think that they would have a more regulated diet." He muttered as he picked up a tray and went to work picking what he knew was good.

A few minutes later other students soon began to pile in. Yang and Ruby being the more vocal of them despite Yang looking like the definition of a late afternoon riser. Ruby looked down right giddy as she scarfed down what she had on her pl- were those cookies? Deciding to ignore it he turned to watch the older blond. Yang was taking time to observe her surroundings… more importantly her competition. He nodded in acceptance before finishing his meal and grabbing the plates.

As he exited the cafeteria he took a small slip of paper form his pocket and examined the numbers that were his weapons locker number. 636. 'Wait… What?' Jaune twisted around in confusion before slouching his shoulders. Great. There were only three hundred lockers there.

* * *

Yang fought down the urge her maternal instincts screamed to accomplish. Ruby was mature enough to handle a lot of things. However, the one side of Yang's mind screaming that a fifteen-year-old thrown in with a bunch people two to six years older than her wouldn't be able to handle it was constantly gaining ground. Heck she already made a bad impression with the Ice Queen, so her subconscious fears were respectfully valid. Yet as she watched Ruby walk with her head held high Yang couldn't help but feel proud.

The two sisters entered the locker room and easily found their lockers. Ruby picked up her precious with a gleeful smile. "Ah yeah… No more awkward interactions, no more explosions, and no more Weiss… Today I'm going to let my baby do all the talking for me."

Yang gave her a forced smile. "Well yeah, but remember you're not going to be the only one out there you know."

Ruby puffed out her cheeks. "I know… You'll be there- and so will Jaune _."_ The young girl said softly while bringing her scythe closer to her body.

Yang smirked, "So, not even a day and you're considering him to be your partner _?_ Eh?"

Ruby just looked at her with a questioning look. "Yeah, He's cool. Did you know he has five weapons!" Yang sighed as she watched her younger sister fall into a weapon crazed speech.

The two sisters didn't see the object of their discussion walk past them holding a piece of paper shaking slightly in rage. He stopped as he finally found his locker… in a place where it wasn't the night before. He growled as he walked towards it. Not seeing the two girls talking in front of it. "Excuse me." He said politely as he squeezed his way in-between them to reach his locker.

His hand was almost on the digital key pad when he felt someone tap his shoulder roughly. The blond Knight of Arc bit his tongue and turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

He blinked at the evil glare the smaller girl was giving him. He straightened his back as he spoke. "How may I help you miss Schnee?"

"Don't try to act all formal you dirty liar!" Weiss spat at him.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "When did I lie?"

She growled as she stood on her toes to reach higher into his face. "You lied when you falsely informed me that I almost killed another student. I did some reading and found no such cases of passive aura activating airborne dust!"

Jaune stayed cordial in the face of her rage. "Bullshitting information based on the information given is not lying. It's just bullshitting. Her aura was strong, your dust is extremely pure. Mix the two together and you can see why I could come to that conclusion. Now if your done yelling at me in front of-" Jaune looked at the red head who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else instead of there now. "I'm sorry, we haven't meet yet. You are?" he asked her as he offered his hand.

The two girls looked at him dumbstruck. Jaune watched as the redhead's face lit up but was forced back to Weiss's even angrier expression. "How do you not know who she is!" she screamed. "She's Pyrrha Nikos!"

Pyrrha waved, "hello…" she said weakly.

Jaune looked at each of them before turning to face Weiss, "Never heard of her."

Weiss looked as if she was struck by lightning while it looked as though Pyrrha's face grew brighter.

"She graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum!"

"I graduated the top of my class as well." Jaune stated board. Technically not a lie considering he was home schooled.

"She's the four-time winner of the Mistral National tournaments!" Weiss screamed poking him in his chest.

Jaune gave Pyrrha a confused gaze, before looking back at Weiss. "I was too busy training to watch anything from the other kingdoms."

Weiss face turned red as she screamed, "She's on the face of every Pumpkin Pete's Cereal box!"

Jaune's face turned green. "Ew those sugar-coated orange things? My sisters eat those all the time, even got me this sweater with the mascot on it. Amazingly comfy for a cheap box top prize." He turned to Pyrrha. "No offense. I guess it is a good deal considering your accomplishments."

"Yeah it was pretty cool." She said bashfully.

"Well if you want we could spar anytime. I always wanted to see how people outside of my family fight. And who better to fight than the best one?"

Pyrrha blushed and turned away. "I would like that."

Weiss was fuming. "You think you have what it takes to take on The Pyrrha Nikos!?"

Jaune gave her a board look. "I don't know. That's why it's called a spar." He said sarcastically. Pyrrha covered her mouth to hid the choke of laughter.

Weiss screamed in rage as she stocked away. Jaune tried to force down the smirk that grew on his lips. He turned to Pyrrha as he entered his code into the locker. "So, what was the closet fight you ever been in?" he asked.

Pyrrha smiled at him as she relaxed her shoulders.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was many things. A skilled warrior, a pretty face, extremely intelligent, and above all, lonely. There was that one thing people never considered when they say that they want to be a celebrity is the fact that despite all the love and admiration, people only ever wanted to see the her that was shone by the media. All she wanted in life was a true friend. That kind of friend who would have her back during awkward moments and be there for when she needed someone to talk to without the fear of being subjected to power plays.

She could tell that Weiss was a nice girl, but she couldn't take the hint that she wanted her to leave. And when Jaune introduced himself to her, her new goal became something extremely simple. She wanted that boy as her partner and by god she would have him. She looked down the line to where he stood waiting as Ozpin the prestigious headmaster of beacon gave the instructions.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking as he as he made no outward movement aside from the small nod. But she could tell was that he was skilled. The way he stood screamed confidence. Not the egotistical confidence that she knew of other celebrities. The kind of confidence that someone who knew their own skills and limitations. The kind of confidence she had desired since she became _the_ Pyrrha Nikos the champion.

Only when Headmaster Ozpin spoke about the landing strategy did he visibly tense up. Pyrrha kept her face forward but allowed her eyes to watch as the blond reached under his cloak and pulled out a large triangular object. He gripped the handle and a mechanical snap was heard.

She blinked as the object unfolded into a bow with a quiver full of arrows attached. She watched as he silently slid the quiver on his back and drew an arrow before knocking it on the string. She turned to look at him when she noticed the cord connecting him to the arrow.

Pyrrha smiled. Not many hunters land without wasting dozens of rounds to slow their decent. Not only was he confident, he had the insight to plan for anything. Not even she was really prepared for the landing strategy.

Honestly the only thing her mother had told her about it was to not and waist unnecessary amounts of Aura upon landing. Other than that, it was just a basic concept of duck and roll. She rolled her eyes but paused when Jaune raised his hand when Ozpin stopped talking and was fiddling with his scroll.

"Yes?" Ozpin asked with ghost of a smile.

"So, does this mean the initiation started?"

"Yes, it does."

Jaune said nothing as he pulled back the string and fired it off into the forest. He gave everyone a wave and ran to the edge before jumping off.

It was silent for a few seconds as people processed what just happened. Glynda brought her hand to face and mumbled under her breath. Pyrrha glanced at Ozpin and saw that he was chuckling to himself. "Well... With that said. I wish you good luck." With that the headmaster began to launch the students.

Pyrrha braced herself with the plan of finding Jaune firmly in her mind. She heard a mechanical sound then felt the platform she was on propel her into the air.

Ready or not Jaune, Pyrrha's coming for you.

* * *

Jaune watched amused and intrigued at the displays of his fellow hunters in training. Every single landing strategy was perfected to fit the personality and skills of each hunter now flying through the air. Some were simple uses of Aura and dust to slow them down like jet packs, while others used their semblances and agility to slow them to a stop. But Himself? He fallowed lesson seven of the Arc Warrior Creed: Et non admisit quemquam unde pugnetis. Which roughly translates to never let anyone decide where and when you fight.

So, in respect to that, using his own skills with his bow he created a zip line to the ground. As he touched the ground, he fell into a roll, using the continued speed to draw another arrow and knocking it. As he came to crouched stop, he glanced and listened for any sound. Lesson two of the Arc Warrior Creed: Scire circuitum aka know your surroundings.

Nodding to himself he stood and lowered his hood revealing his face to the world. "Alright Jaune… let's get ourselves a relic." With that the blond knight took off on a brisk jog, his bow and knocked arrow at the ready for any obstacle.

* * *

As soon as ruby's feet touched dirt she took off on a sprint, leaving a trail of rose peddles behind her. Her main goal find Yang. If that failed, find Jaune. Turns out the second objective was easier done than said as she collided with a blond armored figured sending both tumbling down the nearby hill.

Ruby groaned as she sat up. "Ow what I'd hit?"

"That is a good question… One that could be answered if you could please get off of me. You're not as light as you look." Came the pained voice of Jaune.

"Eep!" Ruby squeaked as she jumped off of him. "OhmygodJauneI'msosorry!" she said as fast as possible.

Jaune said nothing as he gripped something from his side and gave it a firm yank. Ruby's eyes grew wide in panic as she looked at the bloody broken arrow that shook in Jaune's hand. "It's fine Ruby… next time make sure you know your surroundings…" he grunted out.

Memorized, Ruby watched as Jaune's hand started to glow white before he pressed it to his side. After a few seconds, light faded and his breathing leveled out.

Ruby took a cautious step forward. "A-are you okay?' she asked worried.

Jaune gave her a smile. "Yeah, better now."

Ruby looked away. "T-that thing you did… what was it?" Quietly, almost in a whisper she asked.

"I don't know the technical term for it, but it's useful for healing a specific part of your body without wasting aura. My dad taught me when he unlocked my Aura. Always told me that just because you have it doesn't mean that you waste it."

Jaune looked at her but stepped back at how close she was. "That's so cool! They never taught that in Signal!" She noticed his amused expression and quickly added, "oh erhm… I guess we're partners?"

Jaune nodded as he drew another arrow. "Yes. Yes, I guess we are."

Ruby nodded as she folded her hands across her skirt. "lead the way?" she offered.

"Got my back covered?" he asked. At the gleam in her eye he smirked. "Right. This way then."

From the cliff, Ozpin took a sip from his mug and hummed.

* * *

Trudging through the dense trees and underbrush was not in Yang categories of fun. Each step was rewarded with a beowolf trying to eat her or a twig in her hair. She honestly didn't know what was worse. She stopped when she heard the sounds of fighting. Her thirst for action made her start running towards it with abandon.

When she broke though the foliage, the first thing she saw was the body of a person coming at her face. She didn't have time to shout in surprise as the green garbed mass slammed into her sending her down to the ground with whoever hit her mashed into her assets.

Yang was about to yell when she felt arms wrap around her and rolled both of them out of the way of the King Taijitu teeth.

Yang shoved the body away from her and launched into battle only to stop as the person shot forward and stopped the second head's teeth with his bare hands.

She blinked as the teeth broke off sending the snake thrashing around. Yang heard a hiss and turned to see the first head pulled itself out of the ground and launched itself at her. She smirked as she fired a shotguned fist into the cheek of the Grimm sending it careening to into the side of the second.

The green dressed man took the opportunity and sprinted forward, throwing the tooth into the eye of the still dazed head. It screeched as the tooth blinded it. All sound however stopped when the green dressed man slammed his palm into base of the tooth shoving it forward along with a shockwave that continued into the other head destroying both in an explosion of gore.

Yang folded her arms as he landed in front of her. "Way to take all the glory showoff." She remarked. "I'm Yang."

"Sorry to take care of a threat." The man replied stoically. "Lie Ren." He said as he offered his hand.

Yang grimaced. "Yeah… save that until you take a bath. Grimm guts and my hair don't mix." She said sarcastically.

Ren gave her a shadow of a smile. "Yes, it would be a shame to get dirty in a fight." He shot back. "I spotted a path on my way down. Perhaps we can cut though that instead of mindlessly wondering."

Yang nodded with a smirk as she placed her hand on her hip. "Sounds like a plan. Lead the way."

Ren nodded before walking away, forcing Yang to follow.

* * *

Weiss frowned as she stared down the Beowolf pack that encircled her. She and her drawn blade stood ready and poised waiting for the first move. That move came when the alpha beowolf leaped forward.

She summoned a glyph in front of the beowolf, sending ice driving into the body killing it instantly. She ducked under the paw of another before driving her rapier into the neck.

She twirled around slicing into the arm of another cutting deep into the flesh before calling forth another glyph sending it howling into the trees. Weiss narrowed her eyes at the growls of the others as they circled around.

Squeezing the second trigger on her blade she switched the dust chambers around. She gritted her teeth as the red dust filled her sword.

Without warning she summoned another glyph and shot forward spewing fire from her rapier. She came to a stop twenty meters away and listened to the pained howls of the beowolfs. As the noises died down she sheathed her blade and dusted off her skirt. She turned only to look down in shock at the decaying body of a minor beowolf. "You missed one." A board tone sounded from above her.

Weiss looked up only to scowl. "I had it handled." She said coldly.

Blake's eyes narrowed slightly before returning to normal. "You created so much noise with that display that there were three Ursa's on their way."

Weiss took the time to seemed relived for a moment before her cold exterior returned. "I take it you dealt with them?" she asked with folded arms.

Blake jumped down and landed in front of her in a crouch. "Yes. The ruins were this way if you wanted to know."

"How do you know?" Wiess challenged.

Blake rolled her eyes and walked over to a nearby bush before pulling apart the leaves showing Wiess a temple like structure in the valley below.

Weiss bit her lower lip as she nodded in acceptance. "Shall we go then… Partner?"

Blake gave a firm nod.

* * *

Pyrrha grunted as a tree branch smacked her in the face. "Nora… Please try to watch what you're doing. That could have taken an eye out." She said to her bubbly partner.

She was startled when a small ginger popped out from the tree tops hanging by her legs. "Sorry about that P-money! You should totally join me up here! You can see everything!"

"Everything?" Pyrrha asked tiredly. She had hoped to find Jaune but instead she found Nora. A hammer wielding ball of energy that nearly killed her the first time they met. And to think that Nora had a friend somewhere else in the forest. Who would be crazy enough to handle her?

Nora nodded her head vigorously before she disappeared back into the tree. Pyrrha sighed as she jumped into the foliage, unaware of the black feather that fell just a few feet away.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby stood in front of a cave. Ruby turned to Jaune. "What do you think?" she asked the blond knight.

Jaune bit his lip. All things considered the markings and signs pointed to extreme danger. However, from what he knew of the headmaster was that the old man was as crazy as he was smart. Hiding the relics inside a cave would be something that fell into his father's warning of Ozpin. "We should check it out. Just to be sure." He gave her smirk. "Never know what we could find in there. Could be treasure."

Ruby nodded with a smirk of her own as she breached a dust round into the chamber of her gun. "Ready when you are Vomit boy."

"Alright Crater Face." Jaune said as he picked up a piece of lumber and ignited it with his aura. "let's go see what we find."

With that the two entered the cave.

Several moments later a series of bangs echoed out into the field, before a streak of red flew out of the cave in a flurry of rose peddles. "Jaune!" she screamed.

A second later a Death Stalker burst out of the cave with Jaune hanging onto the tail for his life swinging back and forth several times. "Why!" **Swish** "Did I!" **Swing** "Skip the Grimm!" **flip** "Ability!" **Throw** "Lessooon~!"

Jaune!" Ruby shouted as she sprinted to where Jaune flew off, the giant scorpion giving chase.

Weiss and Blake's walk to the ruins was uneventful with little Grimm showing up to attack them. "That was easy." Weiss remarked as she grabbed a white knight piece. "I have it lets get going. She said to Blake but stopped when Blake held up a hand. "What?" she asked.

"Do you hear that?" Blake asked.

"No what do you mean?" Weiss asked with an attitude. Blake looked up rubbed her eyes. What are you looking at…" Weiss blinked, as she took a step back in surprise. "What!"

The two of them could only stare as a ginger haired girl fell to her doom. Fortunately, another screaming individual collided with her in med air sending them into a tree.

"Did that girl just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked stupefied.

Up in the tree Nora was shaking her head with a pained groan. "What hit me?" she asked.

"That would be me." A voice called from behind her. "A little help?"

Nora smiled. "Wow. You're like a super hero. How did you know I was falling?" she asked the upside-down knight.

Jaune shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't." he admitted. "I was just thrown by a death stalker. What about you?"

"Oh, me and my partner were climbing a tree when it started to flap its wings. And I thought to myself that it was pretty weird but then I remembered that my best friend Ren talked about Nevermores and how they nested in trees and I was like Oh it's a Nevermore and then we were flying and then I saw this place and decided to jump because I thought I could make it."

Jaune blinked. "Huh… I can't really think of anything to say to that." He gave her a smile. "Think you can get me down now?" He asked.

Before she could answer him the trees facing the direction where Jaune came from burst apart as a Ursa fell down face first before it started to dissolve. "And that's what you get when you touch my hair!"

"Yang!" Ren yelled as he caught up with the fiery blond. "You nearly lost me!"

Yang smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that partner!"

Nora gasped as she vanished in a flash of pink. Jaune twisted back and forth confused. "How the heck?"

Back on the ground Blake tilted her head as she asked. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Before anyone could answer Ruby came screaming in out of the forest with the Death Stalker screeching in anger.

Weiss grabbed her hair in frustration. "I can't take it anymore! Will you all be quiet for two seconds!"

It took all of two seconds for Ruby to join them along with Yang, Ren and Nora who was now slowing to a stop as she looked up guilty. "Uh…"

All present looked up to see Pyrrha hanging on for her life. "What is happening?!" she screamed to the universe.

Nora shouted back. "I told you to jump!"

Blake blinked. "She's going to fall."

Nora waver her hand. "She'll be fine."

Ren chose this moment to speak. "She's falling."

Nora began panicking. "Quick someone get me a big net!"

Up in the air Pyrrha tried to slow her tumble but was unable to gain any semblance of control. 'this is how I die.' She thought solemnly.

As Jaune freed himself he looked down to see everyone looking up. Following their eyes, he saw the champion as she fell. Without thinking he sprinted off and caught her before rolling and landing in a crouch.

Pyrrha's eyes were clenched shut as he braced against the body that held her. 'wait what?' she thought as she looked up into the face that was looking down in worry. "You alright my love?" he asked with angelic music playing in the background.

She blinked. "W-what?"

"I asked if you were alright." He said worried. "You must be Nora's partner then…" he chuckled. "tough brake."

She shook her head as her cheeks began to turn red. "Y-yes I am fine."

"Good… mind letting my neck go?"

It was then that Pyrrha realized just how close she was to the blonde's face she was and let go jumping to her feet as she walked away red-faced, her shoulder so tense they could have broken steel.

Weiss groaned. "Great! We're all here! Now we can all die together."

"Not on my watch!" Ruby shouted as she crouched to attack the Death Stalker. In a flurry of rose peddles she sped forward with a swing of her mighty scythe.

"Ruby No!" Both Yang and Jaune shouted out as they ran forward. Ruby smiled as she brought her scythe down upon the head of the Grimm only for it to bounce off the harden bone armor, causing her to fall onto her back.

The Death Stalker raised its tail to strike down upon the prone girl, letting out an angered screech. Ruby's eyes shot open in fright as she rolled out of the way and found her footing as she tried to return to the main group only to stop and gaze up in alarm.

Jaune skidded to a halt as the screech of the circling Nevermore signaled its attack. Thinking fast the blond knight pulled out Crocea Mors and extended the sheath to the shield form as he gripped Yang's waist and forced her down just as feathers rained down around them.

Ruby could only cover her head as the feathers continued to and past her.

Feeling nothing, the red reaper looked down at herself to see if there was any damage and sighed in relief when she saw she was unharmed.

The hiss of the death stalker made her turn in surprise as she tried to jump away. Her eyes widened in terror as she felt her hood tug around her neck sending her crashing back down her face gazing into the blood red eyes of the giant Grimm.

It screeched at it threw its pincer forward to claim its kill. Only for a wall of ice to stop it from reaching her. "You are such a child!" Weiss complained as she summoned another glyph stopping the other pincer as it tried to finish the task.

Ruby couldn't say anything as she watched the white garbed girl thrust her sword into the eye of the scorpion Grimm. Her attention was broken when she felt the warm arms of her sister wrap themselves around her and pull her into a hug. Ruby returned the hug as she shook.

Jaune gripped the feather pinning her and pulled it out before reading Crocea Mors at the struggling Grimm. "We need to get to cover." He turned to Yang. "carry her!" he shouted as he backed up.

Weiss took the opportunity to lead the charge back.

Lie Ren watched from the safety of the temple as the four made their way back. His eyes narrowed as the nevermore straightened out for another run on them. "Nora keep that Nevermore out of their hair! Pyrrha Blake keep that Death Stalker blinded!" he shouted as he pulled out his Storm Flower and fired away at the giant bird, the three others following suit.

Jaune felt the hairs of his neck stand tall and turned with his shield up and watched as the nevermore raised its wings to unleash another hail of feathers but smirked as several explosions forced it to disengage. Jaune turned and continued to run back to the temple. As he reached the steps he nodded to Ren. "Thanks for the cover." Ren nodded back. "Pyrrha, Blake into the temple!" He shouted. The two girls looked to each other and entered the temple.

"What are we going to do? We can't fight both of them!" Yang shouted as she smothered a struggling Ruby.

"Yang let me go!"

Jaune stepped up to a pedestal and took the White rook. Nora doing the same as she sang about being the queen of the castle. "We don't have to fight them." He spoke. "The relics are right here. We just need to get back to the cliffs."

"I agree with the buffoon." Weiss stated earning a glare from the knight. "Our objectives are already in hand."

Jaune looked out and sighed as the Death Stalker broke out of its Icy prison. "Pyrrha, Ruby, control where the Nevermore is, force him close so he can't use his feathers. Nora cover our rear if Mr. Pinchy reaches us force it back. Ren. Yang. Cover Ruby and Pyrrha. Make sure they don't get hit. Weiss." The heiress crossed her arms. "You're with Nora. Once she hits it freeze it like you did before."

"And what are you going to do?" she snapped.

He drew his bow and knocked an arrow. "I'm going to clear the way. Wait for my signal." He said as he wall jumped onto the upper ledge before vanishing outside.

Ren looked back at the six girls. "You heard him." With that the seven of them exited though the rear of the temple. Just as a screech forced them to cover their ears. From above them they saw Jaune leap from pillar to pillar firing arrows into the path of the Nevermore forcing its attention on him alone. "Go!" he shouted.

The two ranged fighters charged forward taking time to take potshots at the bird whenever it got to close gaining its attention before another well-placed arrow caused it to let out another pained screech.

From behind the running seven the death stalker burst through the outer walls of the temple and began charging. Nora stopped and with a wicked grin fired several shots at the charging beast. Weiss followed by creating a glyph and waiting for the explosions. The ground shook as Nora's grenades hit their target. This was followed by a wall of ice that encased its face.

Nora laughed. "Nice one Weissy!"

Weiss narrowed her eyes. She was aiming for the legs.

As the seven crossed the bridge the Nevermore took notice and flew down at them. Pyrrha and Ren were the furthest and were knocked forward as the beast crashed into the bridge sending most of it tumbling down. The nevermore landed on the side with its blood red eyes set on killing the two humans now trapped alone. "We have to help them!" Ruby shouted.

Nora smiled as she turned her weapon into a giant hammer and smashed the broken side of the bridge, braking it down further, sending her and Ruby flying onto the other side. Ruby bounced off Pyrrha and slammed into Ren, sending him stumbling off.

Only his quick thinking and with the use of both his agility and aura did he land back on the main side with a rampaging scorpion thrashing about.

Yang smashed her fist into the opposite palm as she cracked her neck. "Alright bug. Let's see how much you can take before you squish." She challenged as she shot forward smashing her shotguned fist into the ice captured face. It hissed as it brought its pincer down upon the blond but was stopped by a black fabric attached to Blake's weapon.

The scorpion struck out its tail to get rid of the annoyance by was thwarted by a white snow flake sending back. It hissed in anger before its attention was brought back to the blond boxer as she threw punch after punch into its face.

"Yang! Boost!" he shouted as he jumped. Yang lifted her gauntlets up into the sky providing Ren, who used them as platforms, a way to jump onto the raging bug. "Weiss freeze its legs! Blake keep its tail still He turned back to Yang. "Yang!" he paused as she kept punching the face and pincers keeping it off balance as it let out a constant hiss of anger "keep doing that!"

Turning to the stinger he lunged upwards and wrapped his legs abound it as he stabbed the twin blades into the joint sending the creature into hysteria. Ren gritted his teeth as he sliced into the flesh cutting deeper and deeper until at last with one last swing the stinger fell from the tail and slammed into the head.

He turned to Weiss. "Weiss glyph!" He yelled as he jumped upward into the air. "get back!" he shouted as his feet planted themselves on the glyph. Yang screamed as she delivered an uppercut to the jaw of the Grimm sending it into the sky before she blasted both her gauntlets sending her flying back.

Ren concentrated his aura into his palm before shooting from the glyph at the stinger embedded in the shell of the Grimm.

With a loud bang, Ren landed his open palm on the stinger, forcing his remaining aura into the scorpion causing what passed as its innards to spew out of the wounds and mouth. It stayed standing a few moments before it legs collapsed.

Ren fell to his knee as the remains of the bridge began to tilt towards the black abyss. He rolled off onto the ground and began limping to safety. He fell on his face when he slipped on a rock. 'great' he thought tiredly. "What are you doing laying on the job partner?"

He groaned. "At least let me die mercifully instead of torturing me." He mumbled out. Yang smirked as she threw him over her shoulder and ran to the cliff edge just as the bridge fell.

"Now what about that Nevermore?" Weiss asked. Only to be answered when an arrow attached to a cord flew past them and landed in the back of the beast's neck.

"What the?" Yang asked out loud.

She followed the cord to where Jaune held his bow. The four of them watched as he backed up and sprinted forward and used his bow to zip across the chasm. Landing on the nevermore, he collapsed his bow and drew Lex and Ordo and jumped up before stabbing them into the back of the neck.

The gigantic Grimm screeched as it thrashed its head back and forth. Ruby Pyrrha and Nora shared a look as Jaune pushed his blades deeper. "Pyrrha clip its wings, Ruby! Legs!" He shouted. The champion and the prodigy sprang into action and sprinted beneath the Grim as it thrashed around. Ruby screamed as she sliced the through the right leg, severing it completely from the body. It screeched at it tried to compensate flapping its wings before Pyrrha ran her javelin though the left wing's joint. The two switched sides as they did the same to the opposite sides, sending it down to the ground in a pained squawk. They each jumped out of the way, Ruby wall jumping into the air as Pyrrha rolled to a stop, her rifle aimed at the falling Grimm.

Jaune pulled back on his swords as the Nevermore fell forward making the bird land with its face gazing into the evil smile of one Nora Valkyrie as it slammed into the dirt. As it hit, Jaune used the forward momentum to roll forward, pulling his swords out running off the beak of the bird. Effortlessly he stepped in front of Nora, bowed and offered the Grimm to her. "After you my queen."

"Why thank you Sir. Jaune Jaune!" She giggled as her smile grew.

The Nevermore feeling its end coming tried to escape. It lifted its head off the ground and screeched. Only to be interrupted by Nora as she flashed into existence, her hammer striking it in its lower beak snapping the neck back and causing a wall of dust to engulf the battlefield. She followed up with a strike to the side of the head sending it careening into the endless depths of the crevice, dead before it touched the ground.

Blake blinked. "Woah…" Yang mumbled.

Nora stepped up to the ledge with her hammer over her shoulder as the dust settled. Pyrrha and Jaune flaking with weapons waiting for anymore threats. Ruby finally landed in front of the group in a crouch, her scythe poised ready to strike.

Yang moaned. "No fair! I wanted to hit the bird!"

From the cliffs, Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and turned off the scroll. He turned to Glynda. "This year is going to be interesting." He stated.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **And so ends the first chapter of Team ginger. Now I know that Jaune isn't a red head himself but come on the color scheme is just red enough to make sense.**

 **Now as for the story. I plan to do it until the third volume. With it we will see what a trained Jaune would offer to the table in terms of skill expertise and knowledge.**

 **Now some may feel as though Jaune is a little too OP. But I disagree. In the actual canon Jaune beheaded an Ursa. With one strike. Now he had no training, no knowledge of swordsmanship or proper from. He did that with brute force. And I can safely guess that he is the direct heir of the King of Vale because of that. Considering his family supposedly kept him hidden away from not only fighting Grimm but also actual hunters, since he had no clue on who any of them were or what they actually did. What better way to protect a line of warriors then to keep them in the dark?**

 **When it was said that we have already seen Jaune's semblance in the show I take it they meant the moment the Ursa fell, not when Cardin threw that punch. And I also believe that Jaune has a passive Semblance like Qrow who appears to have two. That passive one is leadership. No like literally. Once it activates the people around him follow his commands. We see it on several occasions. Talking down Cardin, talking up Ruby, keeping Pyrrha from falling when Penny died. All the times where he led with confidence or irritation. This makes sense when you think of Jaune's real life counterpart.**

 **I will include both of these semblances as Jaune's last resorts. Arcs where Jaune was the focus will be switched with someone who I think would better benefit from them as well.**

 **As for his weapons, what do you think of them? I felt that Jaune wouldn't like the more advance weapons in favor of his ancestral ones giving to him by his parents, but he is smart so I gave him a compact bow for ranged combat. Too much, just right? Give me your thoughts and as always read and review.  
**


End file.
